Arlo
Arlo is a student of Wellston High and one of the most powerful students in the school. He is also school's King. Appearance Arlo is a teenager with blonde hair, blue eys, and small light-blue stud earrings. While he wears a Wellston school sans the vest during school hours, Arlo during his downtime normally wears button-up shirts and jeans. When using his ability, he eyes glow with a bright blue light, and his speech bubbles are in pale yellow. Gallery Personality Arlo is arrogant due to his position as King of Wellston, even treating the much more powerful Seraphina with a certain amount of disrespect (unwisely). He normally has a very calm and collected composure, even during ferocious combat. Plot Beginning Like every student of Wellston, Arlo also wanted a slice of Wellston's infamous triple chocolate cake and swiped the last slice before Remi was able to grab it. Even though Remi "called" the last slice, Arlo taunted her saying that she needed to be faster. Remi wasn't going to give up without a fight and proceeded to battle the King.Prologue Apparantly Arlo lost as Remi was seen eating the cake.Chapter 1 Turf War At some undetermined point, Arlo challenged Agwin High School to a Turf War (but claimed that Wellston was challenged by Agwin) in hopes to see Agwin's new Queen, Rein, in actionChapter 14 and needed a substitute Queen for Remi. Luckily for him, Seraphina was back at the Wellston Dormitories, all he needed to do was call Elaine to confirm Sera's presence and let her know that he was coming. Initially, Sera refused Arlo's offer to join to Turf War match, but Arlo desperately needed a substitute for Remi and even said that she did not have to do any fighting at all. Chapter 13 Once team Wellston arrived onto the battlefield, an impatient Broven angrily confronted Arlo about his late arrival despite being the one to instigate the fight. However, Arlo merely brushed it off. Boven then asked why Wellston even instigated the Turf Wars in the first place, and Arlo stated that his curiosity in Rein's combat prowess made him challenge Agwin. Arlo decided that the battles should be fought one-on-one before striking fear into Broven by (re)introducing Seraphina. Chapter 14 Arlo remained on the sidelines with the rest of his team during Blyke's battles against Gou and Rein. Even though Blyke was clearly going to lose to Rein, Arlo refused to call him back and merely observed.Chapter 15 After Seraphina called Blyke from battle, Arlo was pitted against the victor Rein. Thanks to his Barrier, Arlo effortlessly overpowered Rein and trapped her within one of his barriers. Knowing that Rein had no way out, Arlo began to strangle Rein much to the horror of both sides. Despite Broven conceding the battle, Gou's attempt to break the barrier, and Seraphina telling him to stop, Arlo continued to strangle Rein. It was not until Sera shattered his barrier when Arlo stopped. Despite the Turf Wars victory going to Wellston Private High School Arlo was not at all pleased with Seraphina's behavior. While Elaine was healing him, Arlo asked her what had happened to Seraphina during her absense from the Turf Wars. Elaine explained to him that Sera had never been the same ever since she had met that powerless cripple John. After hearing Elaine's talk about John, Arlo told her to to report anything suspicious regarding Seraphina while he would take care of John.Chapter 17 Investigation It did not take long for Arlo to directly encounter John for the first time as the Cripple happened to bump into his shoulder. While his assistant was angered with John's lack of respect for the King, Arlo merely brushed it off and even wished John luck on his test. Chapter 18 During the encounter with John, Arlo noticed something that intrigued him: John's lack of fear. Chapter 19 During his downtime, Arlo received a call from Elaine, and she told him that Seraphina had a copy of the banned book Unordinary. Despite how grave the situation was, Arlo told Elaine to keep quiet about it. Chapter 22 While wondering how Seraphina got her hands on Unordinary and surmising that the book changed her personality, he bumped into John yet again and made him drop all his papers. After noticing John's grades (and a comment telling him to get a binder), Arlo bent down and helped him gather all the papers much to the surprise of all the other students. Chapter 23 He later forced Isen to gather information about John. Chapter 24 Luckily for Arlo, Isen (for the most part) kept his mouth shut regarding the research of John and even brought back some intriguing information. After hearing Isen's hypothesis of John having an ability, Arlo ripped up the photos and put his plan into action by texting Elaine to report her findings to the school authorities.Chapter 27Chapter 28 Suspension Once he set his plan in motion, Arlo stepped back and "watched the school break him (John) down... Bit by bit."Chapter 29 A day after Arlo set his plan in motion, John bumped into him yet again. During this encounter with John, Arlo saw that he was texting Seraphina and knew that the phone had to go.Chapter 31 It is implied that Arlo sent two students to beat up John and break the phone in the process.Chapter 32 During a lunch break at school, Arlo was on the rooftop wondering where John fits into the social hierarchy.Chapter 34 When John came up to the rooftop to eat his lunch, Arlo noticed that he had an expression similar to the New Bostin High School class photo that Isen gave to him earlier. Despite the rooftop being for Royals only and Arlo's threats, John refused to to go down and showed no fear. Arlo then asked what John would do if he was King and there was one guy that defied the hierarchy. John's answer was not what Arlo expected, John said that he would be grateful that everyone else is under control. After John left, Arlo noted that his behavior was like that of a high-tier and wondered what is the nature of this so called "Cripple."Chapter 35 True Colours After John took a heavy beating from Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and Rouker, Illena was about to land a Strengh enhanced punch, but Arlo summoned a barrier to stop her. As the King stood there, Tanner attempted to justify the battle against John but was cut short when Arlo put a barrier around him and began to shrink it around the bully. Arlo then picked John up and took him to the infirmary. While escorting John, Arlo wondered why John didn't fight back despite having an ability.Chapter 43 In the infirmary, Arlo was reading Isen's top story until John woke up. The infuriated John punched Arlo and accused him of having some sort of ulterior motive for rescuing him. Arlo kept his composure however and told John to wake up and warned him that the next time he acts out of place, he would be much less lenient.Chapter 44 Powers & Abilities Arlo profile.jpg|Arlo's stats Arlo Forcefield.jpeg|Arlo using his barrier as a force field Arlo traps Rein.jpeg|Arlo trapping Rein within his barrier Arlo walk.jpeg|Arlo walks through his barrier As the King of Wellston, Arlo is one of the strongest, if not the strongest, male student in Wellston. Not only is he powerful, however, but he is also a cunning planner as he was the one who orchestrated Seraphina's suspension. Arlo also has the third highest power level in Wellston.uru-chan's Twitter [[Barrier|'Barrier']]:''' Arlo is capable of creating defensive barriers and can use them as force fields and makeshift traps thanks to his ability, '''Barrier. His barriers also can also inflict damage by reflecting damage. While his barriers are, for the most part, unbreakable, Arlo can simply walk through them as if they never existed.Chapter 16 However, Arlo can be hurt if one of his barriers are broken. Quotes Notes & Trivia * A reoccurring gag in UnOrdinary is Arlo threatening people with a fork. He did this in to Isen in the latter's imagination and to Uru-chan in the UnOrdinary Bonus Episode. * Many fans and even Uru-chan have "affectionately" nicknamed him Asslo. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:High-tier Category:Antagonists